Rage
by Vincent Kinneas
Summary: (FF8:DBZ Crossover) As Zell burns with fury from the ultimate betrayal, Irvine pines for Selphie, and a horror from a distant past returns... Chapter 5 now up!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except maybe the fox. 

**Prologue**

****

_'It starts with_

_One thing, I don't know why..._' 

In The End 

Linkin Park 

The wind whispered softly across the hillside, the blanket of a starless night covering the surrounding fields in darkness. In the near total silence lumbering footsteps could be heard coming ever closer, powerful footsteps, a noise that sent all the nearby birds and rodents into a scattering panic. 

The wendigo topped the crest of the hill, it's muscular yellow and green frame illuminated by a sudden burst of moonlight before a cloud blocked it again. The beast stood there for a second, looking over the plains spread out before it, scenting out it's prey's hiding place. It's wide, gaping nostrils flared as it picked up the scent of blood, rich sustenance, a small way to the right. It spun and barreled off in that direction, an unstoppable juggernaut in pursuit of food. 

The fox barked in pain and terror as it saw the beast. It's leg was caught in a farmer's trap, and struggling only deepened the wound. There was no escape from the massive fist that smashed into it's skull, ending it's suffering instantly. The wendigo feasted on the still-warm carcass. 

The meal was suddenly interrupted by a strange tearing noise a few yards away. Looking up quickly in case there was some kind of threat, it was presented with the strangest thing it's simple mind had ever come across, or would again. 

What could only be described as a hole was appearing in mid-air, seeming to rip it's way through the very fabric of reality. Fiery light spilled forth from inside, staining the ground with it's unholy presence. And the stench of death was overpowering. It was this which drew the wendigo close to the portal, which doomed it. The last thing the beast saw was something whipping out of the portal, straight into it's head. 

A few seconds later, a sinister laugh rolled across the plains, terrifying even what the wendigo hadn't scared off. A tall figure stepped through into the world, the portal hissing closed behind it. Energy and sheer malice radiated from the figure, almost like an aura of pure evil. 

"Chee hee hee. I'm baaaaaaaack!" it sniggered. 


	2. Training

Author's Notes:Well, another new fic is begun. I'd like to say a big thanks in advance to anyone who reads this, and I promise to actually update regularly. All reviews would be greatly appreciated, and flames will be used to heat my house over the winter. That's it from me. Enjoy! 

Vincent Kinneas 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Squaresoft and Akira Toriyama own all these characters. You know the standard disclaimer drill,.so don't sue me. 

****

****Rage

Chapter 1: Training****

****

****_'You can't sleep,You can't eat,_****

****_There's no doubt,You're in deep,_

_Your body sweats__another time,_****

****_Just one kiss and you'll be mine!_

_Oh-oh-oh, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff,_

_Oh yeah!_****

****_Closer to the truth to say you can't get enough,_

_Ya know you're gonna hafta face it you're addicted to love.'_

__

Addicted To Love****

****Robert Palmer****

****

****

****A bullet slammed home into the Grat's chest, the impact fliping it backwards to collapse in a crumpled heap, where it withered and died. 

Irvine pumped the Exeter leisurely, the spent cartridge falling to the earthen floor of the Balamb Garden Training Centre as a fresh one slipped neatly into place. The cowboy gave a cocky smirk at the rapidly decomposing monster, enjoying his early morning training session as much as ever. Seeming not even to pay attention, he deftly swung the rifle over his shoulder and pulled the trigger, blasting the Grat which had been sneaking up on him in the face. It died instantly. 

"Too slow freak," he chuckled, reloading again and scanning the area for another target. Nothing was on the path and the only noise was the chirping of the crickets. Time for a break. Sitting himself down on a fallen tree trunk, Irvine laid down his rifle and stretched, his muscles starting to ache slightly from the strenuous workout. Two hours in the Training Centre was tough by anyone's standards,but Irvine had needed to blow off some steam. It had been too quiet lately for his liking, his last SeeD mission having been three months ago. Since then he had been feeling restless, not only from the lack of action. In all honesty his main problem was just over five feet tall with fairly short brown hair, a yellow dress, a pair of nunchuks and the most gorgeous pair of green eyes Irvine had ever seen. He felt like he could spend all day just gazing into those emerald depths and still have difficulty looking away. Selphie Tilmitt, the girl he had loved for as long as he could remember. And she had no clue. 

Irvine sighed, his mood rapidly heading towards depression. He just had to pluck up the courage to ask her on a date. Easier said than done, sadly. And Zell used to moan that the cowboy had it easy with regards to his lovelife... 

A scream of terror sliced through Irvine's musings like a gunblade through a gayla. Scooping up Exeter he was on his feet in an instant, darting towards the noise. 

Two junior classmen, a boy and a girl who both looked around thirteen, were cowering in each other's arms in front of a vicious looking Granaldo. Irvine cursed, they shouldn't be here without supervision! Then he noticed the instructor lying in a heap beside them, his broken sword lying in pieces on the ground. Cursing again, Irvine leapt into the battle, shooting the monster in the arm. Howling, it turned from the youths and came at the gunman in a flurry. He ducked under it's claws and rolled to the right, firing into it's underbelly. The beast roared and lashed out with it's tail, catching him on the side of the face. Grunting in pain, the cowboy rolled with the attack and grabbed a handful of dirt. As it spun to attack with it's foreclaws, he hurled the muck in it's eyes, blinding it. The Granaldo fell back, grabbing it's face. 

"Time for a change of tactics," Irvine muttered, flicking some red cartridges from his pockets and into the gun, expertly loading the ammo and sliding the catch into place in a few seconds. "Try this on for size!" he sneered, and opened fire. The Fire Ammo seared into the creature, burning holes straight through it's chest. The Granaldo let out an unholy wail as it's wings caught ablaze, the flames quickly spreading to it's torso. As it writhed in agony, the gunman reached into his other pocket and fished out a single orange shell, inserting it into the rifle and closing the casing. "Time to finish this!" he yelled, taking aim. As the bug tried vainly to put out the flames he fired, the kickback throwing him a good five feet. The Demolition Ammo hit it full in the face, and the resulting explosion obliterated it. 

Irvine chuckled as he reloaded, then turned to face the junior classmen, who were picking up their instructor. They gave him grateful smiles, then realised they were still hugging each other and broke apart, blushing furiously. Irvine gave a knowing smile to the boy, who coughed and blushed harder. "Uh, th-thanks for saving us Instructor Kinneas," he said embarassedly. 

The cowboy winced. "I've told y'all before, just call me Irvine. I might be an Instructor, but I hate being called that." 

"Ok Ins- Irvine," the boy said, catching himself with a slight grin. "Can you help us get Instructor Barton to the medbay? He got beat up pretty bad." 

"I _told_ him that bug-thing was sneaking up behind him," nagged the girl, "Didn't I Pete?" 

"Y-you sure did Susan," gulped Pete, not looking into Irvine's amused face. 

"Alright you two," he chuckled, picking up the unconscious instructor. "Let's get Rip Van Winkle here to Dr. Kadowaki." 

*************** 

Squall was approaching breaking point. His irritation levels were reaching new peaks, and he was having trouble keeping his temper. He had known when he took the job of Garden Commander that there would be many situations to try his patience, but even now, two years later, there were some things he still couldn't stand. 

"I'm sorry, but it just isn't possible," he said slowly, resisting the urge to bury his face in his hand. "As I've already said, I simply don't have the time." 

"Oh come _on_ Squall!" whined Rinoa, "You promised me you'd take me when it came to Balamb! It's my favourite play of all time!" 

"Rinoa, I'm already snowed under by reports, and it's the SeeD candidates field exam next week," Squall sighed. "You know I'd love to go with you, but I just can't abandon my responsibilities." 

"Then get Nida to do it!" she replied in annoyance. "He is the Assistant Commander after all, and he never leaves the bridge! Have the trainee pilot take over for a few days, she needs the practice!" 

Squall's defences were wearing down, and he knew she could sense it. "Can't you just go with Selphie and Quistis?" he said in exasperation. 

"It's not the same and you know it!" she pouted. "'I Want To Be Your Canary' is a love story Squall, I want to see it with you! Please?" she smiled, giving him her best puppy-dog eyes. 

Squall sighed again and caved in. "Ok, ok you win! We'll go see the play tonight, you happy?" Rinoa squealed in delight, and gave him an enormous hug. The scar-faced youth grinned in spite of himself. She always knew just how to wear down his defences. He paged Nida to come and relieve him, then they went to get ready for the big night out. 

*************** 

As Irvine and the juniors approached the entrance, the ground rumbled slightly. The cowboy froze and reached ofr his rifle, his eyes widening. "What was that?" asked Pete, frowning slightly as it happened again. 

"Get Barton out of here and send another SeeD back. Now," Irvine replied harshly, snapping his rifle into position and turning back to face the rainforest as the third rumble hit, then the fourth, getting stronger every time. 

"But Ir-" 

"Now!" he snapped as a roar sounded out, sending various smaller monsters scattering. The juniors paled in terror and broke into a run, dragging Barton behind them. They passed the exit just as the lumbering T-Rexaur burst through the trees. It threw back it's head and roared again, then focused on the puny human before it. With terrifying speed, it lunged, gaping jaws intent on ripping the gunman apart. But Irvine stood his ground. At the last second he dived forward, straight underneath it. The hideous fangs snapped closed on thin air. As he hit the ground, Irvine twisted on to his back and fired straight up, right into the creature's throat. It howled in agony and backed up rapidly, giving him a chance to blast it in the face three times. The beast thrashed it's head from side to side, it's howls becoming higher pitched, as if it was almost screaming. Irvine blasted it again then jumped back, barely avoiding it's clawed forearm. Before he could regain his aim the T-Rexaur charged, slamming it's head into his chest. Irvine flew back, landing hard on the other side of the clearing, the wind knocked out of him. The beast bellowed it's fury and charged again. The cowboy began chanting quickly, calling forth a blizzaga spell from inside him and releasing it. The spell took the monster full in the chest, knocking it back and gouging a deep wound. It bayed in pain and stumbled, critically injured. Irvine got back to his feet again and jerked as a sharp pang tore across his chest. _Broken rib, maybe two,_ he thought, breathing hard. _Not good. But it's almost dead. One more hit should do-_

__A tree crashed to the ground behind him. Whirling round, his jaw dropped as another T-Rexaur lurched into view, heading straight for him. 

_Hyne, this is it. Goodbye life. Selphie..._ he mourned as the dinosaur closed in for the kill. 


	3. Force

Author's Notes: Geez, this is probably the fastest I've ever written! Hopefully that's a good sign... Anyway, thanks to my two guest muses on this chapter, V300 and Rufus. Thanks to all who reviewed as well:

Cherry6124- Updates should be once or twice a week, Hyne willing, so don't worry. Thanks, and there will be Selvine if Irvine ever works up the guts! ;)

Kamela- Thanks, hope you keep reading.

Refugee- Oh that's good, I was worrying I'd messed up the action scenes! As for sneak previews, we'll see, lol!

Yunalesca78- Yup, takin' mah sweet time, hehe! I've got a good lot of build-up before we get any action. And thanks for the grammar point, I always get that mixed up! I hope you can put up with it for a short while longer- chapter 2, 3 and 4 are already written and I'm too lazy to change it!

Rads- Shoulda known you'd love the injured guy, lol! As for the hat… its just one of those unsolved mysteries, I guess! And you know you can always be the beta reader if you want. ;)

And now, I give you the second chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, you get the idea.

Rage

Chapter 2: Force****

_"Hey now do ya see me down the way?_

_Been watching you every day..."_

_Special Delivery_

_The Offspring_

            The struggle had been brief and futile, the drunk perishing swiftly and soundlessly. His killer crouched on the hillside, surveying the town he currently haunted. He was there for quite some time before he felt something approaching from behind. He turned round to see a ginger tomcat looking at him quizzically. Laughing quietly, he stroked it, beckoning it to join him. It was a stray, and had seen a few fights judging by the look of it. It's fur was dirty and matted, it's tail ragged and worn. The top of it's left ear ended in a bite mark, and overall it looked thin and hungry. Not knowing why, he reached into the dead man's pocket, smelling the half-eaten beef jerky inside, and fed it to the cat piece by piece. The stray mewled gratefully and devoured the meat hungrily. He chuckled again, finding the creature amusing in it's ignorance. 

            "Here you sit," he whispered gently to it, "In the company of the most terrifying being this land has ever seen. I, who have inspired terror in the hearts of thousands, then ripped their hearts from them. This entire planet feared me once. Ah, those were the days..." His nostalgic smile darkened. "But then they took it all from me," he hissed. "I could have slain them all, but I wanted a challenge, and I let one grow too strong. He _humiliated me, sending me kicking and screaming into the pit. The taste of defeat still stains my mouth. But I can see you understand that, my friend," he nodded, speaking of the cat's thin, injured state. "Maybe that is why I haven't killed you yet. You have also known losses. Or perhaps it is just that you can sit in my company, ignorant of the horror you face, and be satisfied with your meagre meal. Your arrogance is incredible. It is most gratifying to see I am not the only one who makes errors of judgement, so you may live." He returned his gaze to the vista before him, idly stroking the feline, which purred contentedly. He sat in silence for some time before speaking again._

            "It was my arrogance last time that led to my downfall; I see that now. That is why I wait." He swept his hand out, indicating the whole of the small settlement. "I could destroy it all, slaughter everyone in it, and become stronger by doing so. But that would give my hand away. So I pick them off one at a time, let the fools become terrified of their own shadows. Sooner or later they will send for help, call in those who are strong, those who they think can deal with the worst they expect, a serial killer or a pack of monsters. And when the strong come, I will know how much of a threat they pose. I will know them and their strengths and weaknesses. And when I finally attack, they will not be ready, but I will. And then none will stand against me!" He laughed again, a darker laugh this time, as he imagined the days of blood to come. The cat, uncomprehending of anything that was said to it, merely curled up and went to sleep, no longer hungry.

                                                            ***************

            The T-Rexaur was almost upon him when Irvine caught a blue blur at the corner of his eye. Suddenly the dinosaur was thrown back a few feet from a violent impact. It bellowed in pain and confusion, it's jaw broken from the strike. Irvine stared on in disbelief. What in hell had just happened? Then he looked back to the ground and saw him standing there, his fighting pose flawless, muscles bulging with raw power, Ergheiz gauntlets held ready for another attack.

            "Zell!" he cried in relief, then broke off as pain from his broken rib lanced his chest again.

            "Thought you could use a hand buddy," the young fighter replied, never taking his eyes from the beast, which was about to charge again. "But hold the conversation for the moment, huh?" He dashed forward, dodging a lunge and hammering a savage uppercut into the creature's face. It reeled backwards and Zell burst into a flurry of rapid strikes, precision hits slamming home into the creature's soft spots and joints. It screeched in pain and terror, never having known such resistance from any prey before.

            Irvine just watched in shock, his mouth hanging open. _He's moving so fast I can barely see his movements! Damn, when did he get so quick?_

            The beast lashed it's enormous tail forward and Zell leapt back to avoid it. The creature used the momentary respite to back off and ready for another charge. Irvine's surprise grew as he saw it was barely standing, one leg almost buckled underneath it. Blood was pouring from a dozen different wounds, and five of it's fangs were lying shattered on the ground. _And he doesn't have a scratch on him! the cowboy thought, wondering if he was dreaming. Another twinge from his torso put that idea to rest, but he still had trouble believing what he was seeing. _How can he be doing this?__

_            Before the monster had a chance to move, yellow light flared around Zell and he grinned wildly. His limit break enabled, the fighter launched a succession of mighty blows which brought the creature to it's knees. He screamed in triumph, and powered up for the last hit. "BURNING RAVE!" he shouted. His body glowed red and smoke billowed from his ears in rage. Lifting his fist high, he smashing it down into the earth. A fissure cracked across the ground towards the fallen fiend. It opened it's remaining eye and had one last glimpse of it's opponent before the eruption of pure force ended it's existence once and for all._

            Zell smirked at his fallen foe and finished the other one off with a casual blizzaga, not even bothering to watch it die. He walked back over to Irvine and helped him to his feet.

            "Thanks for the assist," the injured gunman said with a smile.

            "Don't worry 'bout it," the blond replied nochalantly, starting to walk to the exit with him. "I gotta say though, pretty poor performance Irvine! You needed help with just two T-Rexaur's?"

            "I called for help when I thought there was only one!" Irvine said, annoyed. "You know it's dangerous taking them on by yourself. How did you do that anyway?"

            "I've been training a lot lately," shrugged Zell. "Guess I'm getting pretty strong now. But even still man, you're one of the 'legendary sorceress killers'," he laughed, using the media's term for their group. "You should have been able to handle one!"

            "Alright, alright, I didn't junction a GF this morning! Yes, I know it's stupid, but I needed to blow off some steam. Anyway, I try to keep memory loss to a minimum when I'm not on a mission."

            "I know how you feel, I'm the same," agreed the blond with a nod.

            "In that case, it's lucky you had some with you today. I wouldn't have liked to have seen you take that thing on without a damn good strength boost."

            Zell gave him an odd look. "What do you mean? I didn't have any with me."

            Irvine's stopped dead and looked incredulously at his companion. "You're joking, right?" Zell frowned and shook his head. "You mean you're that strong _on your own?! And that fast?! But-but-"_

            "Like I said, I've been training a lot recently," he replied uncomfortably.

            The cowboy gave him a calculating look. "Have you been training every free moment you get? Is that why we've hardly seen you at all lately?"

            "I suppose you could say that..."

            Irvine sighed. "Zell, is this because of-" he started, and was cut off by a quick nod from the blond, who couldn't meet his eyes. He sighed again. "It was a year ago man, you have to move on."

            "I know. It's just... I still can't believe it. I mean, how could she do that to me? How?" he asked. This time his gaze met Irvine's, who saw the pain there, still fresh after all this time.

            "I don't know dude, I really don't."

            "And _him_," Zell snarled, "I don't know why I didn't rip him apart there and then! I swear, if I ever get him alone in a room, I'll-"

            "Hey, chill out!" Irvine said worriedly. "Murder and GBH aren't the best ideas in the world you know!"

            "But what he did... he deserves it... I swear..." Irvine's worry shifted to alarm as his friend started to glow slightly in his rage, faint light seeming to flow from his body. _Did he just use an aura or something?!_

            "ZELL!" he yelled, "Calm down for Hyne's sake!" Zell blinked and shook his head a bit, clearing his thoughts.

            "Sorry 'bout that," he said, his voice closer to it's normal tone. Then he noticed Irvine's look and he frowned. "What?"

            "Did you just... use an aura or something?" he asked suspiciously.

            "No, you'd have noticed me casting it. Are you sure you're ok?" Irvine noticed that the glow had vanished. He blinked another couple of times.

            "Never mind, I must have hit my head a bit harder than I thought. Anyway, I was going to ask you what you were up to on Friday night."

            "Well, I was gonna get some training in, why?"

            "Yeah," nodded the cowboy, "Thought so. Anyway, it's Laguna's 40th birthday, so we were all gonna fly over in the Ragnarok, help Kiros and Ward throw him a surprise party. We even got Squall to come along, and you know what he thinks of El Presidento..."

            "Good point."

            "So you in?" 

            Zell shrugged.   "Whatever." 

            Irvine felt a cold chill run up his spine and he looked his friend in the face. Zell's eyes widened as he realised who he sounded like. "Ok, I just scared myself there... Sure! Should be a blast, and I suppose I haven't seen everyone for a while. When you leaving?"

            "I'll let you know when we arrange it," smiled Irvine, then winced again. "But first, let's cut the chat and get me to the medbay, huh?"

            "Sounds fine to me buddy," Zell grinned as they passed out of the Training Centre.


	4. Secret Thoughts

Author's notes: Thanks to the wonderful people who are Phoenixvegeta, Cherry6124 and Kamela for reviewing! And I'm happy to announce that I have a new muse. His name is Boost, and he's an insane little Transformer who looks like KITT. Say hello Boost! 

*A chibi-sized car races into the room, crashes into the opposite wall and curses.*

Vincent: *Sweatdrop* Ahem, well we're still having a few technical difficulties... *mutters* damn car doesn't even know how to drive... 

Anyway, here's the third chapter of the story! Some people say they 'need' oxygen (No, I can't understand it either... *scratches head in confusion*), well I NEED reviews! Please R+R? Pretty please?

Rage

Chapter 3: Secret Thoughts****

****

****_'So__I took my guitar..._

_And I smashed it against the wall!_

_I smashed it against the floor!_

_I smashed it against the body of a varsity cheerleader!_

_I smashed it against the hood of a__car!_

_I smashed it against a 1981 Harley Davidson;_

_The Harley howled in pain; The guitar howled in hate!_

_And I ran up the stairs to my parent's bedroom._

_Mommy and daddy were sleeping in the moonlight...'_****

****_Wasted Youth_****

****_Meatloaf_

Thud. 

__

_That was the sound of the door as it opened._

__

__Thud. 

__

_That was the sound of Zell's heart as he took in the scene before him._

__

__Thud. 

__

_That was the sound of him dropping the box of chocolates he had brought for their one-year anniversary._

__

__Thud. 

_That was the sound of her falling from the bed in shock. "Zell?" she whispered in dismay and shame. Lisa, the 'cute library girl with the pigtails'. His girlfriend. The one he loved more than anything in the world._

__

__Thud. 

_That was the sound of _him_ standing up, bare feet hitting the wooden floor, the covers hiding his dignity. Rick, the 'conceited SeeD'. He didn't say anything, just stood there trying to avoid the gaze of heartbreak and betrayal that swept across the room, taking in every last detail._

__

__Thud. 

_That was the sound of Zell stumbling back through the door and hitting the opposite wall, still unable to tear his gaze from the room, where his girlfriend had lain in the arms of another man._

__

__Thud. 

_That was the sound of the diamond engagement ring he had been carrying landing on the ground after he threw it out the nearest window._

__

__Thud. 

_That was the sound of his life falling apart..._

__

__Thud. 

That was the sound of his fist connecting with Rick's face, mashing lips, breaking teeth and spraying blood everywhere. 

Thud. 

That was the sound of Rick being thrown violently into the wall. 

Thud. 

That was the sound of Zell taking his revenge... 

"Hey Zell, we're ready to go," Rinoa called through the door. Zell jerked his head up, shaken from his rage-filled fantasies. _Sometimes I wish I really had done that to the bastard,_ he mused, _to hell with the consequences. He deserves it after that._

"Ok Rin, I'll be out in a sec." The young fighter slowly peeled his gauntlets off and cracked his neck, loosening the tension in his muscles. Giving the ruined punching bag one last look, he left the gym. 

*************** 

"What kept you?" asked an impatient Squall as Zell and Rinoa arrived at the Ragnarok. 

"Sorry, I was just finishing up some work," the fighter answered dismissively, walking straight past Squall on to the ship. 

The scarred SeeD raised an eyebrow at how reserved his friend was acting, but didn't comment on it. Instead, he merely said, "Everyone else is on board already, so we can leave." He greeted his love with a smile and a kiss, then followed Zell on to the ship. 

"Good of y'all to make it," Irvine smirked. He was sprawled lazily across a row of chairs, his hat resting low on his head, covering his eyes, and the unnatural white of bandages poked out from underneath his shirt, supporting the ribs he had broken a few days ago. 

"Very funny Kinneas," Zell muttered. "Afraid to leave without me now in case a big bad monster gets you?" 

"That's really low man," the gunman replied, not sounding particularly upset. 

"Can we leave now?" Quistis asked with her customary raised eyebrow from where she leaned against a wall. As always, her hair and clothing were impeccably neat, and her Save The Queen was strapped in a coil at her side. Her bright blue eyes sparkled with amusement at her friend's good-natured squabbling. 

"Yeah, let's go!" chirped Selphie from the pilot's chair, hyperactive as always. Zell and Squall paled as they realised she would be flying the ship. Her need for speed and insane manoeveurs terrified them both, although neither would admit it. They sat down quickly and strapped themselves in. Rinoa took her usual position on Squall's lap, not put off by Selphie's 'unique' way of piloting. 

"We're good to go back here Sefie!" Irvine called over. 

"Booyaka!" The petite brunette pumped one fist triumphantly in the air and flicked the switch that started the enormous engines. With a roar, the great spacecraft lifted off into the air. It rose unhurriedly, hovering straight up, until it reached it's cruising height. Then, with a sharp blast of acceleration, it shot forward, heading for Esthar. 

*************** 

"So when are you going to tell her?" 

Irvine lifted his hat and looked at Quistis. "I don't have a clue what you mean," he replied. The others were engaged in their own conversations, so no-one was listening in. 

"You know exactly what I mean," she scolded quietly. "When are you going to tell Selphie how you feel about her?" 

"How could I have eyes for anyone but you, my darling Quisty?" he winked, trying to stay as casual as ever. 

"Drop the act Irvine, you can't fool me." 

"Bossy little Quisty as ever, huh?" he sighed. 

"Stop trying to change the subject. It's been two years since you met again, and the legendary Irvine Kinneas of Galbadia hasn't added a single notch to his bedpost in that time." 

Irvine winced. "Such a lovely way you have of saying things. I didn't know you paid so much attention to my private life." His cocky grin returned instantly. "Just been making sure you had no competition, huh?" 

"I said drop the act Kinneas!" she snapped. Looking round quickly, she made sure that no-one had heard her, then took a deep calming breath before continuing. "I'm not here to pry Irvine. I'm here as your friend, and Selphie's." 

"Look, Quisty, Selphie's a close friend, but-" 

"Close. Interesting way of putting it." 

"-but that's it, all right? Just friends." 

Quistis shook her head in annoyance. "Fine. Whatever you say." She stood up, giving the cowboy a glare before turning to walk off. She only stopped when she felt the hand on her arm. She looked back and to her amazement found the cocky grin gone, a look of utmost honesty emanating from the violet eyes of the sniper. 

"Sit down," he said quietly. Once she had, he dropped his voice again, not taking the chance of any of the others overhearing. After a deep breath, he said, "I love her." 

The blonde instructor was taken aback. "You-" 

"Yes," he repeated, more firmly this time. "I love her." Quistis stayed silent and waited for him to continue. "Selphie... is everything to me. I can't stop thinking about her. And you're right, there's been no-one else since I found her again. But-" He paused for a second, gathering his thoughts. "But I don't know how to tell her." 

Quistis didn't say anything at first, then hesitantly voiced a reply. "Irvine... I had no idea you felt that strongly. You never struck me as... well as the falling in love type." 

Irvine snorted in laughter. "You had to deal with Squall as a student and you're no good at seeing through facades?" This got a chuckle from Quistis too, breaking the tension nicely. A few more seconds passed without words then she smiled reassuringly and looked back at the cowboy who had just bared his heart. "I'll help you." 

"You'll help me?" he replied in bemusement. 

"I'll help you find a way to tell her. I can't promise she'll feel the same way, but I can promise that you'll have done everything you could possibly do to win her over." 

He broke into a grateful smile, his violet eyes crinkling in happiness, and relief at not having to do things alone. "Quisty... thank you." 

She winked in reply. "Anything for one of the orphanage gang." 


	5. Commander's Journal: Leavings

Author's notes: I tell ya, this one took me a while to write! It's the longest so far (Anyone laughs and they'll be sorry!) and I had quite a bit of trouble with it. But it's finally done now, thanks to my two resident muses, Boost and Selphie; 

*Boost and Selphie jump about in glee* 

My guest muse Rads, who helped with the Irvine/Selphie scene (Thank you so much!) and my long-suffering parents, who are still better than the online thesaurus. 

Also big thanks to those who reviewed. That would be Rads, Refugee, Cherry6124 and Yunalesca78. Thank you one and all. 

Well here it is. I hope you enjoy it. And remember, all reviews are greeted warmly and given a good home. 

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 8 and Dragonball Z are not mine, or I'd be charging you to read this of course!

Rage

Chapter 4: Commander's Journal - Leavings****

****

****

_'There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface,_

_Consuming, confusing,_

_This lack of self control I fear is never ending,_

_Controlling, I can't seem..._

_To find myself again, my walls are closing in_. 

_(Got a sense of confidence, I'm convinced that,_

_There's just too much pressure to take)_

_I've felt this way before, so insecure...'_

__Crawling 

Linkin Park 

_In all the time I've been writing this, I doubt I've had a stranger entry to make._

_It's been two years since this journal was started. It was Selphie's idea at first, a way to counteract the memory loss using Guardian Forces brought. A fairly good idea, I have to say. All my important memories are in here. Days with Rinoa, nights out with the rest of the orphanage gang, SeeD inaugaration balls, Cid and Matron's second marriage..._

_Yeah, I know. Me, caring about all these things. It's strange the way the world turns out sometimes, huh? But I guess things have changed. And I owe it all to my love. She was the one who brought me out of my shell, who took the time to break down the barriers of loneliness. Now she's even got me writing poetic nonsense in my diary. My Sorceress, my world, my life, 'mon raison d'etre' as the Shumi would say._

_I'm getting off the subject here. The point is that I've changed, and so have the circumstances. There's been no more great wars, no end-of-the-world scenarios. There's still terrorism, murders, hostage situations, espionage and things like that, but it's all normal international relations. And that's what we're here for._

_SeeD. The elite mercenary force. Designed to fight the powers of sorcery, we've had some tough training. We're the best. The world's new counter-terrorist agency. We still work for pay, but only if the cause is just. If it's needed, we'll work for less. We have money coming in from plenty of sources anyway. Movie rights for the story of the Second Sorceress War, patents on the Garden's flying technology, and we run a training scheme for diplomats, soldiers, GF specialists. We lead the field in scientific application of magic - Dr. Odine's lab was shut down right after the War, and the good Doctor himself imprisoned for crimes against humanity - and we host numerous governmental functions in the Quad. To put it plainly, we're rolling in it._

_Again, I'm losing my point. The thing is, until yesterday, everything was perfectly normal, business as usual._

_Until yesterday._

_It started in Esthar..._

*************** 

__

__Laguna Loire, President of Esthar, knew something was wrong the second he stepped into the room. He was, as usual, running late for his morning meeting. Bunch of stuffed shirts anyway, they could stand to wait a few more minutes.They were used to it, after all. 

But when he got to the Ministerial Chamber, the lights were out. He frowned and tried to scan the area, but he couldn't see a thing in the blanketing darkness. 

A dozen scenarios raced through his mind; shorted out fuse, the janitor forgetting the room was going to be used, and the most likely, yet most dangerous possibility rung through his mind like a klaxon; 

_Assassins!_

__It wouldn't be the first attempt on his life. He may be popular with the Estharian people, but there would always be someone looking to seize power. However, those expecting an easy kill of a bumbling idiot were always hideously surprised. His machine gun was well-oiled at all times, and Kiros and Ward never let their guard down. Countless hitmen had met their makers in the palace. But you could never be too careful. 

Laguna took a step backwards, only to have the doors slam behind him. As he spun round, the light flashed on all at once, and running footsteps sounded from deeper inside the room. He whirled back, half-blinded, and knew it was too late. It was coming straight for him, and there was no time to dodge. He tried in vain to brace himself... 

"SIR LAGUNA!!!!!" Selphie screamed in delight as she cannoned into him with a breath-stealing hug, drowning out the other cries of "Surprise!". The President gasped for air as he took in the scene around him. The meeting table was piled high with cakes, drinks, snacks and, indeed, hot dogs. He took in with a swift glance all those around him; Kiros, Ward, Ellone, Quistis, Irvine, Zell, Selphie of course, and Rinoa arm-in-arm with- 

_He's here,_ Laguna thought in a slight panic. _Calm down, you knew you'd have to talk to him some time, it might as well be today. It's easy enough, you just say 'Hi Squall, guess what? I'm-'_

__His leg gave a warning twinge, a surer sign it was about to cramp, and he broke off that train of thought, and returned to the more difficult business of trying to get oxygen into his lungs. 

"selphie... air..." he croaked. 

"What? Oh, sorry!" Selphie giggled, releasing Laguna, who gasped a few grateful gulps of air before continuing. 

"Wow, you guys put on a surprise party for me?" he grinned, amazed at the effort they'd gone to. "Really you guys, this is-" 

"Let's start the eating, drinking and being merry part first and save the speeches for later, eh Laguna?" Kiros cut in swiftly, knowing how long his friend's speeches could go on. Ward nodded eagerly in agreement. 

"Ok," he shrugged. "Party on everyone!" 

*************** 

"May I have this dance, fair lady?" Irvine said with a suave bow. 

"Why thank you, kind sir," Selphie smirked, allowing herself to be led on to the dance floor for the next waltz. Rinoa and Squall were already there, of course, along with Quistis and Laguna. Ward and Ellone joined them, and the band struck up a waltz. 

"So how are you enjoying the party?" 

"It's a blast so far Irvy! Sir Laguna has the coolest parties ever!" 

"Are you gonna call him 'Sir Laguna' for the rest of your life?" he chuckled. "It's not like he's a Knight or anything. He didn't help a Sorceress, he defeated one!" 

Selphie stuck her tongue out at him. "Well if I was a Sorceress, I'd choose him for my Knight! He's sooooo dreamy! And romantic! You should have seen the memories we did, of when he was courting Julia, then that lady Raine..." Her eyes misted over in hero worship. 

"My darling Sefie, I'm crushed," Irvine said in mock hurt, "You'd choose him before me? Am I unworthy of being your Knight?" 

"Oh Irvy," she giggled, "You know you'd make any Sorceress proud. I just doubt you'd enjoy the job." 

"What makes you say that?" he frowned. 

"You think that Irvine Kinneas, world-renowned sharpshooter, cowboy, and ladies' man, would give it all up to spend all his time guarding one woman?" Selphie joked. 

Irvine's violet eyes gazed deep into her emerald ones, and her throat went dry. The confident cowboy was gone, replaced by someone who made her feel weak at the knees just from a look. "Depends on the woman," he said quietly, a faint smile only enhancing his handsome features. 

Selphie was startled, to say the least. Blushing, she chewed her lip nervously whilst trying to think of an adequate response, but could manage nothing more than a timid grin. Then the dance ended. Irvine bowed and kissed her hand in a gentlemanly fashion. "I thank you for the honour, fair lady," he said sincerely, then walked off to the bar, leaving a flustered young SeeD staring after him, unsure of her feelings. 

*************** 

After her waltz with Ward, Ellone noticed Zell sitting sedately in a corner, watching the proceedings without much interest. She frowned. This wasn't like him at all. _Time for 'Sis' to do her job,_ she said to herself and made her way over to him, picking up a couple of hotdogs on the way. 

"So how have you been Zell?" she beamed as she approached him, "It's been so long since we saw each other!" 

Zell forced a smile on his face. "Yeah, I know. I've been good, same as usual, y'know." 

"Oh really," Ellone asked sceptically. 

"Yeah," Zell replied, slightly defensively. 

"So why can I never remember you sitting by yourself at a party, and not jumping around, hyperactive as ever, hmm?" 

"I'm a bit tired is all," he said, looking away for a second. She regarded him with concern. 

"Zell, what's wrong? You've totally changed." 

"So I don't like parties much anymore, it's not that big a deal." 

A flash of inspiration came to her. "It's Lisa again, isn't it." 

Zell sighed and admitted defeat. "Yeah. It was the party we threw for the end of the war... that's where we met." 

"Zell, you have to put it behind you. It's not helping you to dwell on it," she observed. 

"You don't think I've been trying?" he asked in annoyance. "That's all I've been doing for the last year, trying to put it behind me!" 

"There's no need to raise your voice," Ellone said worriedly. Zell clenched his fists and forced himself to calm down. 

"I'm... sorry Elle. I'm just sick of everyone telling me to put it behind me. It's not something I can take off and put on like my gauntlets!" 

"I know. It must be hard." 

"It is. It's the hardest thing I've ever done in my life. Trying to forget... I was gonna propose, and she's screwing another guy? I mean, what the hell is that about?" 

"Zell..." 

"A year we'd been going out. She said she loved me. Why would she do that to me?" Zell's voice was choked with emotion, and Ellone realised he'd never talked so openly about the incident. "I'd have done anything for her, I loved her. But she... _betrayed_ me, treated me like I was only another fling. Her... and _him_." The last word came out as a snarl, making Ellone shift uneasily in her seat. 

"He knew she was attached, but it didn't matter. He'd been sniffing around Lisa since before we even started going out. I ignored it, figured he'd get the message eventually, that she was spoken for. But he got something else." 

"Zell..." 

"How long had they been doing it before I found out? How long?" 

"I-I don't know Zell, but-" 

The angry SeeD stood up abruptly. "I'm sorry Elle, I need some air," he said in a shaky voice, then headed out into the corridor. He stood there unmoving for a few seconds, before spinning and driving his fist into one of the decorative bronze statues of a torama. It shattered, sending chunks of metal all over, leaving nothing but a dejected martial artist, alone. 

*************** 

"-and then he walked off!" finished Selphie. 

"Very smooth indeed, just like him," Rinoa said, rolling her eyes. 

"No, that's the thing, it wasn't like him at all!" her friend insisted. "He was, y'know, sorta... sweet." 

"Sweet? The guy who hit on both of us within ten minutes of meeting us? You have to be kidding Sef." 

"I don't know," Quistis said casually, "He's not as bad nowadays. Have you two heard of any of his 'exploits' recently?" Rinoa and Selphie slowly shook their heads. "I thought not. Maybe he's finally matured a little, and he's not as much of a player any more." 

"Then what was that on the dance floor?" the confused redhead asked. 

"He might... well, y'know," Rinoa said evasively. 

"No I don't know, what?" 

"He might have a crush on you," Quistis finished with a careful smile. 

Selphie gave her a wide-eyed look for a second, then burst into slightly-too-loud laughter. "A crush on me? Irvine? No way. It wouldn't happen. Not a chance. No." 

The blonde shrugged. "You never know. But suppose it is true. Suppose he came up to you right now and asked you out on a date. What would you say?" 

Selphie looked thoughtful, and Rinoa leaned in closely, eager to hear. After a few seconds, she said, "I really don't know. I'd have to think about it probably, and it would depend on how he asked... not that it would ever happen anyway," she added hastily. 

Quistis smirked. "As I said, you never know." 

"Well with all the practice he's had, I'm sure he'd be 'entertaining' enough," Rinoa winked. 

Her friends looked at her in shock before cracking up in scandal. They were still giggling when Ellone made appeared looking troubled. Quistis was the first to notice and reined her sense of humour in. "Elle? What's wrong?" 

"It's Zell. He was really upset and he stormed off." 

"What was he upset about?" Selphie asked. 

"Lisa." 

Quistis sighed. "He's still really cut up about her. I'll go talk to him." She hurried off to find Zell, leaving her companions to their various musings. 

*************** 

"You can sit down Squall," Laguna said wryly from his own chair. Squall eased up from his stiff attention pose and took the advice, looking across the desk at the President. 

"So, how are you liking the party so far anyway?" he asked to start the conversaiton. 

The SeeD gave a noncommittal wave. "It's ok. The band are quite talented." 

"Yes, the best and the brightest in the district I've been told. They're competing in the world championships next month," Laguna babbled happily. 

"You must be glad to have them here Sir." 

"Oh yes, I was really impressed. Kiros says that the conductor owed him a favour from years ago, and they were in town anyway so it wasn't too much trouble, and-" He broke off as he saw the look on Squall's face. "-but that wasn't why I asked to speak to you alone." 

"Then what was the reason Sir?" was the neutral reply. "Do you want to hire us for a mission?" 

"No, it's more of a personal matter." 

"You want advice on something?" 

"No, it- well, it involves you really Squall," Laguna said nervously. This wasn't easy, and his leg was in danger of cramping any moment. "It's about your parents." 

He instantly had Squall's attention. "You know something about my parents? What?" 

"Well, when we first met during the Ultimecia incident, I had my suspicions, but there was so much I had to do for Esthar after that, it's taken me this long to chase up all the records and check." 

"Sir, with all due respect, would you get to the point?" the SeeD commander said impatiently. 

"Yes, of course. I guess what first gave it away was your looks. You look so much like your mother... and, I have to say, fairly similar to your father as well." 

"You actually knew my parents?" he asked incredulously. 

"I should hope so." Laguna paused to muster his courage, then blurted it out. "I'm one of them." 

"What?!" Squall croaked, almost falling from his chair. "You mean..." 

"Yes. I'm your father." 


	6. Commander's Journal: Ghosts Of The Past

Author's notes: I know, I know, I don't update often enough, I'm a horrible person, etc. I'm really sorry about this, I've been busy lately and this chapter was murder to write. The good news is that the action will pick up very soon, at the end of the next chapter to be precise, so don't despair of this fic just yet! 

A big thanks to anyone who reviewed the last chapter, you all rock! The positive comments made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside... 

Lastly I beg you, as always, to R + R. It's the feedback that keeps me going, really. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about FF8 or DragonballZ. (Geez, I really wish I could think up some more interesting disclaimers though!)

Rage

Chapter 5: Commander's Journal- Ghosts Of The Past****

****

****_'And so, Sally can wait,_

_She knows it's too late,_

_As she's walking on by,_

_My soul slides away,_

_But don't look back in anger, I heard you say.'_

_Don't Look Back In Anger_

_Oasis_

__

_So there it was, laid out before me. My parentage. My roots. The great answer, to the great question; who I owed my very existence to._

_I'd be lying if I'd said it was something I'd been searching for all my life. I was an orphan, and I learned to deal with it the way I learned to deal with everything else, by not giving a damn. Well, at least that was the way I'd dealt with everything since Elle had left._

_And she was another piece of the puzzle, wasn't she? Laguna's adoptive daughter for all intents and purposes, Elle had been with me as long as I could remember, even without the GF's mind-blanking influence. So she was more of a 'Sis' to me than I knew. That explained why I'd hogged her company more than the others, she'd been my sister for longer._

_It also explained my role in her time-travelling scenarios, or interactive memories, whatever you want to call them. I had always been in Laguna's mind, but the others had swapped around, taken turns I suppose, at being Kiros and Ward. Now I could see it was because they didn't have the same connection I did, they weren't drawn to a particular person, by the call of blood, soul, or something like that. It all made perfect sense._

_Now although I was taken aback, I was still me, Squall Leonhart. I'm not known for overreacting, and that held true, even at a time like this._

*************** 

"_You're what?!_" Squall roared, sweeping to his feet. His chair crashed to the ground behind him, but he barely noticed. 

"I'm your father," Laguna said again, his voice betraying no emotion at his newfound son's outburst. "I can understand this is a bit of a shock..." 

"I'd hate to see your idea of a big shock!" Squall yelled, pounding the desk. "You expect me to just accept something like this that quickly?" 

"I have all the research right here-" Laguna began, lifting up some papers. 

"That's not what I meant!" Squall snapped. "You might be stupid, but you're not stupid enough to make something like this up, I know that! I meant, do you expect me to just come to terms with it right away? You expect to suddenly form a father-son bond or some crap like that? _Do you?!_" 

"No, and I can't see how you got that impression," Laguna replied coolly. "Would you rather I hadn't told you?" 

The SeeD Commander paused for a second, realising his 'father' had a point. Then another thought occurred to him and his gaze narrowed dangerously. 

"Then why did you leave?" he asked quietly. 

"What?" asked Laguna, caught off guard at the sudden change of subject. 

"I said, why did you leave?" Squall continued slowly, his teeth gritted. "Why did you leave her to have me alone? Why didn't you come back? If you're my father, _then why did I grow up in a fucking orphanage!_" 

"_Because I didn't know!_" Laguna yelled back, his patience worn. "_I never knew you existed!_" 

Squall took a step back in surprise. "You never knew?" he asked, his anger replaced by confusion. 

"No," the President sighed. "Hyne, Raine never told me. I can only imagine either she didn't know yet, or she just thought it could wait until I got back." He sat down again, and Squall wordlessly picked his seat up and did the same. He took a deep breath before continuing. 

"Ellone was kidnapped by Esthar. You know that. I went to get her back. Raine sent me off. I thought I'd be due back in a few weeks, but then we all got captured, and it took us months to break out. But I found Elle right after that, and I sent her home ahead of me, had another member of the Sorceress resistance that I trusted take her home." 

"Why didn't you bring her back yourself?" 

"I'd seen what Esthar was like under the control of Adel, that's why. She was evil, pure and simple. Powerful, ruthless, murderous... and nobody was doing a Hyne-damn thing about it!" he shouted, then regained his composure. 

"Kiros, Ward and I had to stay. We were the centre of the resistance, and we were needed. If Adel hadn't been stopped, nowhere would have been safe, not even Winhill. It took us two long years, but we managed it." 

"So why didn't you come back then?" Squall asked, feeling his anger surge anew. "Getting to play President more important than your wife and family? Too much glory for you to resist? Too much..." he trailed off as he saw the pain in Laguna's eyes. 

The President lowered his head and turned away. His shoulders shook slightly and when he spoke again, his voice was cracked and wavering. "It was already too late." 

*************** 

Quistis found the young martial artist next to the remains of the torama statue. Her gaze flickered towards the rubble for a second, then back to her friend. 

"Zell," she said softly. 

Zell blinked as he came back to reality from his sorrowful daydreams, focussing on Quistis. "Oh, Hey." 

"So you just had to step out for a quick bout of wilful property destruction then?" she asked sarcastically. Zell didn't reply, and she pushed on. "If that was your intention, then you're doing great so far. Go ahead, why not beat up on the banister next?" 

"Leave it Quisty," Zell said tiredly. 

"Oh whatever you say Captain Demolition, you obviously know better." 

"Will you lay off!" he said angrily. 

"Or what? You'll hit me too?" Quistis shot back. "Just get a grip for a change Zell! Grow the hell up!" 

For once in his life, Zell was speechless. He stared incredulously at her for a second, then broke up into riotous laughter. The blonde instructor kept her stoic expression intact for a few scant seconds before cracking up herself. The pair collapsed into each other, howling uncontrollably, giggling so hard tears ran down their cheeks and on to their shoulders. By the time they managed to stop, their chests ached and they could barely stand. 

"A-always the b-big sister Quisty, huh?" Zell managed eventually, the first sparkle of real amusement Quistis had seen in his eyes in what seemed like years. 

"I get paid extra for it, especially on overtime," she joked. 

"I guess I have been letting anything get me down lately, huh?" 

"You have. The only way you'll get over this is if you realise that your life isn't over Zell, and you start to enjoy yourself again. Like right now, a huge party! With hot dogs!" 

"Oh don't make me laugh again," he grinned in spite of himself, "I'm still recovering from the last session!" 

"Well?" Quistis persisted, the tapping foot a clear sign she wouldn't take no for an answer. 

"Ok, you win!" Zell chuckled, offering his arm. "Shall we?" The blonde instructor took his arm with a warm smile, and they strolled back into the main hall. 

*************** 

Irvine sipped slowly at his scotch, listening intently to Kiros's latest joke. The two of them and the ever-silent Ward were relaxing at the bar for a short while while the ladies gosiped, and had taken the opportunity to quench their thirst whilst passing a few humorous tales. 

"-so the Shumi says, 'The moomba's a ventriloquist'!" Kiros finished with a snigger. Irvine and Ward both smirked at the punchline, even though it had been fairly obvious. 

"Not bad," Irvine drawled. 

"Yeah, I picked them all up when we were travelling with Laguna." 

"I'm betting it's the only thing you did pick up," the cowboy said casually, and Ward almost fell over with soundless mirth. Kiros scowled and downed his drink, reaching for another. 

Irvine smirked again, taking another sip of his drink, and turning round to survey the hall, then stopped dead. He nudged Ward, who looked up in confusion, then saw what Irvine had. His eyes widened and he in turn nudged Kiros, who had much the same reaction. The trio watched wordlessly for a few instants before Kiros broke the silence. "We _are_ all seeing the same thing here, right?" 

"Yup," the gunman confirmed, his voice giving away his amazement. "Zell's dancing with Quistis. And he's smiling." 

*************** 

"A month after I sent Elle home, Raine gave birth to you," Laguna explained. "A healthy baby boy. From what the midwife told me, you were perfect, a fine weight and size, and one of the cutest things ever..." 

Squall instantly riled at being labelled 'cute', but decided to let it pass due to the circumstances. 

"But there were... complications," the older man continued in a grief-stricken voice. "Raine was very weak after giving birth to you and she... didn't recover. She died a week later." 

Squall felt his anger lessen slightly as he heard Laguna talk. It was obvious from his tone of voice he had never gotten over the tragedy. 

"She was buried on the hillside overlooking the town a few days later," Laguna continued. "A local woman looked after you and Ellone for a year or so, then moved away and took you both with her. But she was killed in a fire not long after, and the Kramers took both of you in." He sighed again. "I only found this out recently from Cid. No-one in Winhill knew where she'd taken you." 

His story finished, the Estharian President buried his face in one hand., emotionally exhausted. 

Squall wasn't sure what to say at first. He just kept replaying the story in his head, his anger dissipating as he realised what Laguna must have gone through over the years. After a few minutes, he found his tongue. "Mr. President-" 

"I don't think that's exactly appropriate right now, do you? At least call me Laguna." 

"Laguna," Squall amended before carrying on. "This is a lot to take in. I need time to think." 

"Of course. We can discuss it further later on if you want." 

"If you let me sleep on it, we can talk more tomorrow morning I suppose..." 

"Sadly, we can't." Squall looked up in surprise, as his newfound father continued, handing him a sheet of paper. "That's the other reason I wanted to see you Squall. This fax came in an hour ago from Balamb Garden. All of you have been assigned a mission. The details are being sent to the Ragnarok's onboard computer, but I do know one thing- you leave first thing tomorrow." 


End file.
